


Hooking Utensil Ficlets

by TheSSChestHair



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSSChestHair/pseuds/TheSSChestHair
Summary: A bunch of little one shots and prompts for Sabine/Rogers (Hook/Tiana)





	1. Sabine spots Rogers spying on Tilly's date

 

He mindlessly thumbed through the wallets on display, too occupied with watching the pair five stalls down looking at jewellery. 

Rogers couldn’t help but be concerned. A small niggling at the back of his brain told him to keep an eye out, just for his peace of mind….

Which is why he was currently hiding across the market, sneaking glances at the date between Tilly and Margot. 

“What are you doing?”

Rogers spun in shock, surprised to see sabine standing there with a curious look on her face.

“i was just….”

She looked past the bumbling detective and smiled, shaking her head when she spotted the two blondes further down.

“I was just browsing-”

“You’re spying on Tilly’s date.” she corrected, amused. 

“I’m not spying, i’m just…. concerned.” he protested at her raised eyebrow. “I don’t know much about Margot and- I mean in Tilly’s eyes she’s the best thing since sliced bread but…”

“You want to know for yourself.” Sabine finished.

Rogers sighed in defeat, feeling foolish for going to such lengths.

“It’s ridiculous I know, being overprotective of a girl I barely know, but- Tilly’s special. I can’t stand the thought of anyone taking advantage of that.”

“Relax, papa bear.” sabine teased, trying to ease his distress. “I get that she’s special. And if it makes you feel better, Margot’s a sweetheart. She stops by the bayou enough for me to get a little girl talk in.”

Rogers smiled, taking comfort in the woman’s words.

The two turned to see the girls laughing as they tried on different hats, pulling faces before taking each other’s hand to continue through the market.

“They seem happy.” Rogers retreated.

“They do.” Sabine took a breath before turning back to the officer. “So now the freak out is over and they’re all fine…. you wanna go grab a drink?”

Rogers’ smile dropped slightly at her offer.

“I don’t drink.” he explained helplessly, feeling terrible for turning her down.

“That’s a shame.” she mocked “I guess i’ll have to drink all that sprite by myself.” she teased as she stepped backwards and away from him.

Rogers couldn’t help smiling at her, looking up shyly from his lashes.

“I think I can manage a sprite.” he teased back, following the cook onwards and leaving the young couple to enjoy their date.


	2. Late nights and Gumbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogers and Sabine spend an evening hanging out.

“Hey you!” Sabine greeted cheerily.

“Sabine.” Rogers nodded somewhat bashfully, eyes scanning the truck for a familiar parka jacket.

“I’m afraid you’ve missed her.” Sabine informed him, wiping down the service counter. “Left about a half hour ago with Margot.”

“Oh. I see. Never mind then.” His mood faltered somewhat with the knowledge Tilly wasn’t there.

It should have been his cue to go; say goodnight and head home, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave just yet.

He turned to watch Sabine continue her nightly closing up routine and felt the urge to stay.

“How’s business?”

“Oh! really good. Tilly’s got the gift of the gab, really knows how to pull people in.” she explained, smirking at the slightly proud look on the detective’s face.

“That’s wonderful. I’m glad to hear it.” he smiled.

She observed him out the corner of her eye as she worked, taking in his slightly awkward hovering near the counter as he scanned the empty scenery around him.

“You hungry?”  

“Starving.” he confessed, causing her to chuckle.

“Give me two minutes and i’ll meet you on the seats over there.”

True to her word, Sabine joined him on the bench, handing him a styrofoam cup of gumbo before placing a paper bag beside him, seating herself down to open her own cup.

They ate in silence for a few moments, enjoying the quiet around them.

“This is fantastic, by the way.”

Sabine felt herself blush, smirking at his enthusiasm. “So you’ve told me. A few times.”

“Well, I thought it beared mentioning again.” he smiled, feeling confident in his appraisal. “How are Jacinda and Lucy?”

“They’re good.” She informed him as they finished their meal. They continued their small talk from friends to work and the weather, enjoying the light teasing that somehow fell naturally between them.

Before they knew it, it was past 11pm and the wind was blowing in the cold night air, causing them both to huddle into their coats.

“I didn’t realise it was so late.” he mumbled, feeling a pang of disappointment.

“I’m starting to think you’re bad news, detective.” Sabine teased. “Keeping a girl out past her bedtime.”

He felt himself laugh for the first time in a long time, thoroughly enjoying their back and forth.

Rogers regrettably stood to dispose of their trash while Sabine finished locking the truck for the night.

“You leave it here?”

“Yeah. It saves time setting up in the morning and plus… I don’t have to fight for the same spot tomorrow.” she explained, noticing his concern.

“Then allow me to drive you home. It’s the least I can do.”

“Well if it’s the least you can do.” She trailed off playfully, following him to his car.

The ride to her apartment was silent. Rogers felt giddy. It had been a long time since he’d enjoyed adult company and he found himself not wanting the night to end.

Sabine was a character. Her playful and undeniably sweet personality really drew him in and he appreciated her and her company.

All too soon the familiar building came into view and he pulled over beside the pavement.

“Thanks for the ride, Rogers.”

“My pleasure. And thank you for dinner.”

“My pleasure.” she smiled back. “I’ll no doubt see you soon. Goodnight.”

“You can count on it. Night, Sabine.”

He watched her exit the car and reluctantly began his own journey home.

It had been one of the better evening’s he can ever remember having and part of him hoped there were more like it in the future.


	3. Barcade Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Henry & Jacinda’s meeting at the barcade continues and when Sabine joins them, Henry gets the chance to flip the tables on Rogers.

He couldn’t help the smile and shake of his head when Jacinda walked through the door. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say Henry had a point and the universe was sending the man a sign.

From the looks of it, Jacinda seemed just as happy to see him.

A nudge on his arm alerted him to Nick’s subtle gesture to the pool tables, clearly indicating they should give the lovebirds some space.

“Good luck, mate.” He managed to send Henry before following the lawyer across the bar.

He was on his second game with Nick and losing terribly yet again, but he wasn’t too bothered nor invested in the game. He kept glancing over at the couple sitting by the bar.

The way Henry’s face had lit up when Jacinda had walked in… he was rooting for those two.

He had an unexplainable desire to see them happy.

“Hey, I better call it a night.” Nick’s apologetic voice came from beside him.

Rogers shook his hand and wondered if he should follow suit when a curly head of hair approached Jacinda.

He followed Nick towards the group and stood silently as he said his goodbye’s, sneaking glances at Sabine as she explained they had an hour wait before their table would be available.

Nick made his exit and the woman in question finally noticed his presence; a big smile breaking out on her face.

“Rogers! Didn’t see you there.”

“Sabine.” He nodded politely, aware of his shyness making an appearance. “I was just playing pool.” he commented rather awkwardly, holding the cue in his hand up for emphasis.

He could have kicked himself when she gave him an amused look.

“I’ll be right back.” Jacinda butted in, pulling Sabine along with her towards the bathrooms, leaving the two men alone.

“Dude… what was that?”

“What was what?” Rogers tried to feign ignorance at his embarrassing display.

“With Sabine! You like her, don’t you.”

“I’ve no- she’s a nice person-” Henry began to excitedly chuckle at the detective’s awkward rambling.

“This is amazing- I think it’s time you took a little of your own advice.” he began. “Ask her out.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Rogers sighed. He could feel his discomfort rising.

“Why not? What happened to mister cool and confident half hour ago telling me to ask out the first girl that walked in?”

Henry’s excitement and teasing of the man faltered when he saw Rogers’ flushed and uncomfortable face.

“Unless you’re not into…” Henry trailed off, feeling awful for assuming the man’s sexuality.

“I am, I just-” Rogers let out an exasperated sigh. “It’s been a very long time and…. Well, there comes a point, Henry, where you just give up on the thought of finding someone altogether and accept you’ll never find-”

“Hey.” Henry eased, placing a hand on the distressed man’s shoulder. “It’s okay. You just have to talk to her. Get to know her. Before you know it you’ve got another friend.”

“We’re already friends.” he deadpanned. “Sort of.”

“Then it should be easier than you imagine.” He smiled.

Rogers stared at his hopeful face and could see his luck in ladies was trying to spread.

“I’m going to check out the pinball.” he deadpanned again in good humour, leaving him at the bar as he passed the pool table to return the cue.

He was just getting back into the old swing of mastering the pinball machine. It had been forever since he’d played and to say he was rusty was an overstatement.

“You a beginner or just having a bad day?”

Sabine’s curious voice startled him, causing the ball to sink into the hole.

“A tad rusty i’m afraid.” He smiled somewhat embarrassed.

“You mind if I join you? I’m worried i’m third wheeling it over there.”

“Of course. How’s the tuck coming along?”

“Oh no, Rogers.” she smirked. “We’re in a barcade, no work talk tonight, just fun.” she teased, lightly nudging his arm.

“Okay then.” He grinned before stepping to the side slightly to let her closer to the machine.

He’d forgotten- no, he’d no memory of having such fun. Sabine was funny, laid back and so easy to talk to. They’d worked as a team on the pinball, moved on to pacman where he’d triumphed before she whooped his backside at Mortal Kombat. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t enjoyed her excited cheers and celebratory grabs of his shoulders. They made him feel on fire.

Her laugh made him feel lighter as if it carried away all his troubles.

He felt giddy.

She was just about to win her third battle when he couldn’t help staring at her profile.

He felt courage surge through him as he took her in.

“Go on a date with me.”

“What?” she asked, startled by his request.

He felt his nerves creep in as the game stood waiting to be complete. But neither one was focussed on the pixelated screen in front of them.

“If you want to. Would you like to go out with me sometime?” he continued, feeling his confidence shrinking by the second. This was coming out all wrong.

Her phone shook her out of her frozen state, beeping and tearing through the atmosphere. Rogers began to feel very foolish as she tended to her device.

“That’s the restaurant.” she explained apologetically. “Our table’s ready.”

His shoulders slumped, and the hope he’d had two minutes before plummeted to the bottom of his stomach. He covered it as best he could with a polite smile.

“I hope the food is worth waiting for.” he kindly tried to tease. “Thank you for keeping me company, Sabine. I had fun.” He offered, giving her an out.

He turned back towards the machine, needing something to distract him from the humiliation and disappointment that was flooding his system. She was a friend and he’d been stupid enough to ruin it.

This is what happens when he hopes.

“Rogers?”

He took a moment to close his eyes and prepare himself for her explanatory rejection before turning to face her.

“I’m free on Thursday. You’ve got my number.” she smiled before turning and hurrying over to Jacinda.

Rogers stood dumbstruck for a few moments, unsure if that had actually just happened.

Another firmer hand clapped his shoulder as Henry saddled up beside him with a huge grin on his face.

Rogers couldn’t help letting out a laugh at the young man’s joy. He could see he was well and truly in love.


End file.
